An Insert Of a Different Color
by NightmareSyndrom
Summary: My response to Regal Bryant Lovers, Dawn Of A New Challenge. A Teenager wakes up to find himself in the dying world, years before the World Regeneration. Rating might be changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello faithful readers. This is my response to Regal Bryant Lovers, Dawn Of A New Challenge and my second attempt at a Self Insert. I feel that the problems with my last SI fic was the pacing and the fact that I was treating it more like I was in a game instead of another world. I would like to point out that due to the nature of the challenge this will probably be OC heavy**

**I'm proud to present to you An Insert Of A Different Color!**

* * *

Pain. My head was hurting, a lot. I was briefly aware of myself coming out of a deep sleep. You know, like when your parents try to wake you up from school, but you just lie there with your eyes closed just barely hearing them? In fact, I think I can hear them right know.

"Is he okay?" I heard a male voice ask, but it didn't exactly sound like my dad's voice.

"He doesn't appear to be injured." A female voice responded. That voice was defiantly too young to be my mother's, and my sisters have already finished school and have taken to sleeping in till noon so it couldn't have been them.

"Perhaps he collapsed from exhaustion?" the male voice asked. Now that I'm listening it did seem younger than my dad's voice.

"I don't think so. His clothing, as unusual as it is, isn't that worn, so he must have put them on recently. He has no pack with him so he must not have gone far from his home." The female voice answered. My clothes are not that weird just a black shirt with gold colored designs on it a pair of jeans with a black belt and my perpetually untied white sneakers. I stopped tying them after the aglets broke off and the shoelaces began to unravel.

"But that doesn't make any sense. The closest town to here is Hima and I know I've never seen him there before." The male replied. Hima? Why did that sound so familiar?

"It seems strange to me as well, but what other explanation could there be?" The female voice asked. All this thinking was making my head hurt even more. I let out a groan as I started to fully regain consciousness.

"He's waking up!" the male noticed.

"I think I'm capable of seeing that for myself." The female retorted.

I slowly blinked open my eyes. Damn, it was bright out! Wait a second, bright out? Why am I outside?

"Where am I?" I asked as I sat up so that I could hang my head to block out some of the light. Not my best idea as the sudden movement cause a jolt of pain in my head, which made me release another pained groan. Through the fog of pain I absently noticed I was sitting on grass

"Are you all right?" the female voice asked with a touch of concern in her voice as I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" the male voice asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." I responded.

"You know some people would think it rude that you won't look at them while you talking to them." The man quipped.

"I just woke up and have a massive headache, excuse me for not looking into the light. Just give me a sec for my eyes to adjust." I replied with a bit of annoyance.

"So you have no idea how you ended up in this field." The female asked. It took me a few seconds to realize that she was referring to what I said earlier.

"Last thing that I remember was that I was just about to lie in my bed. Next thing I know is that I'm out in a random field with two voices I've never heard before." I answered honestly.

"I think your eyes should have adjusted enough by now, so you should be able to attach faces to those voices." The female asked. I slowly turned me head to look over my shoulder that her hand, at least I assumed the hand was hers, rested to look at her.

I blinked. Then I blinked again. She was a girl who looked to be in about her mid-teens. I'm assuming she was an albino since she had pink eyes and long white hair that reached midway down her back. Her outfit was… unusual. Her clothes were almost as white as her hair. The top half of the outfit had a diamond shaped hole in it that exposed her midriff, whilst her legs were covered be a skirt and knee-high boots. On her head she wore a stereotypical witch's hat. But that wasn't the strangest thing. The strangest thing was that her ears were pointed.

"Okay, what up with the ears?" I asked bluntly. I was too tired to even attempt asking subtly."

"My ears?" she mimic as if she was never asked that before.

"They're pointy." I answered in hopes of clarifying what I meant.

"She's a half-elf. You got a problem with that?" the male asked as he grabbed me by my shirt collar and hoisted me into the air.

I finally got a good look at the man. He looked like he was in his early twenties. He wore his dark colored hair in a mullet, of all things. His glaring green eyes looked as if they were trying to set me on fire. I glanced at the ground to see how high off the ground I was to be look at him at eye level. The distance was about five inches, so that would make this guy about six feet four inches. When I glance down I noticed that the guy was decked in armor, and had a broad sword attached to a belt at his hip.

"You got a problem with her being a Half-elf? Answer me!" The man said as he gave me a violent shake.

"Half-elf?" I asked as I tilted my head to the side. I know I've heard that before but I couldn't remember where.

"W-What? How can you not know what a Half-elf is?" He asked as he dropped me in shock. The girl also seemed surprise be my ignorance.

"Please enlighten me." I said as I dusted myself off.

"A half-elf is someone who is the child of both human and elf." The girl explained.

"Why would I have a problem with that?" I asked as my right eyebrow rose unto my forehead.

"Because of the Desians." The man answered curtly. Hold the phone here. Hima, Half-elves, and Desians? Wasn't all that stuff in Tales of Symphonia? Now that I think about it their outfits seem similar to some of the outfits generics from the game wore.

"Y-you didn't know the Desians were Half-elves?" The girl asked in awe of my ignorance.

"What rock have you been living under!?" the man asked/shouted in shock.

"I think you mean what rock have I been living _on_." I replied.

"Huh?" Both of them were looking at me like I just grew a second head.

"Think about it. I had no idea what Half-elves or Desians were. And just look at our clothes! They don't even look like there were made from similar material, let alone style." I ranted.

"I still don't understand what you meant by what rock you've been living on." The girl stated

"I'm saying it is highly likely that I'm from another flipping world!" I exclaimed.

"Flipping?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Excuse me for self-censorship. In my world vulgar language isn't something that should be used in a ladies presence." I explained.

"That rule doesn't apply here. She's a Half-elf; people go out of their way to use vulgar language in front of her." The man retorted.

"As strange as your theory is, it is probably true. There's just no other explanation as to why you don't know things that are common knowledge here." The girl stated, effectively putting us back on track.

"I think it's best we discuss this later. It's getting dark and the monsters will be on the prowl soon." The man said

"I agree, we should probably head towards Hima." The female added "By the way my name is Claire and his name is Bruno."

"My name is Leo" I said as I followed them to mountain village.

* * *

**Let's just hope that I do better at this than Insert of Symphonia.**

**Incase you couldn't tell this takes place Pre-Game. Does anyone know how long ago Alice burned down the Orphanage(sp?)? I might just have her appear depending on when it happened**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring back this soul from Purgatory! Resurrection!!**

**Regal Bryant Lover: Really? I mean I planned for something like that to happen, but I didn't realize that I used the actual imposters.**

* * *

On the way to Hima, Claire and Bruno decided to tell me a little bit about themselves. It turns out that they work for an orphanage. Basically, every once in a while they leave Hima to get some supplies as well as doing a little treasure hunting for some funds, but they try to do it as little as possible. It sounds like there are some Half-elvin kids there, and the owner of the orphanage's family was taken away by the Desians before he came to Hima. The guy tends to abuse the Half-elvin kids.

Speaking of which, they also decided to give me some more info about the Desians. They didn't really tell me much more than I found out from the game except that only the higher ranking Desians have exsphere. Travelers usually aren't bothered by them that much since some of the monster, especially the ones from near Hima, are stronger than a Desian at base power.

We unanimously decided that we should keep the knowledge of me being from a different world on a need to know basis. Mainly because there is no actual proof that I am from another world, I'm going to have to change clothes at some point, and the longer I stay here the less I'll be able to play ignorant.

"So what is your world like?" Claire asked as we reached the base of the mountain.

"My world, Earth, is a lot different than here." I responded (read: Stalled) as I tried to think up of what I should tell them and what I shouldn't tell them.

"Obviously." Bruno responded with a 'no duh' expression. He was probably referring to that Cockatrice that attacked us a while back. Seeing as I was unarmed and have no experience combating giant chickens, I was pretty useless.

"Well excuse me for coming from a world that doesn't have giant monsters trying to kill us at every waking moment" I responded.

"Since you didn't know what a Half-elf was, I assume that the humans and elves of your world have yet to interbreed." Claire commented.

"I wouldn't know personally, but I'd image its kind of difficult having intercourse with something that doesn't exist." I replied. This had the unforeseen affect of Bruno shouting the word 'What' and Clair stopping in disbelief. "I mean sure we have stories and myths about Elves, but they don't actually exist on earth."

"So you come from a world without discrimination? It must be nice, living in peace." Claire commented with melancholy as she turned her gaze to path below.

"Not exactly. We've become discriminatory to our own species, mainly by where they're from or what religion they believe in." I answered with a sigh.

"What do you mean religion? You mean there are people who don't believe in the Goddess?" Bruno asked with speculation.

"The three main religions all worship the same God; they just differ in how they worship him." I explained.

"Perhaps it is best if we stop talking of your world in specifics for now. We're almost there and someone might overhear us." Claire suggested. I didn't even realize that we started going up hill.

"So, do you guys have any ideas how I could get home?" I asked as we neared the dimly lit mountain village. It was bigger than I remember it being in the game; there were two rather large buildings that I assume were the inn and the orphanage. There were a few houses scattered about but they looked like they hadn't been used in a long time.

"Perhaps we should try the Tower of Mana?" Claire suggested.

"Tower of Mana?" I asked. I was honestly curious. How was going to one of the seals going to help me?

"The Tower of Mana was built at the end of the Kharlan War. The walls of it are said to be lined with ancient texts. People have been adding to it for centuries. If anything like this has happened before, you'll probably find record of it at there." Claire explained.

"What are you doing back so soon? You just left a little while ago." A voice said. We turned our attention to the two people coming for us.

The first, and probably the one who called out to us, was a boy. He was about the same size as me so I guessing he is around sixteen or seventeen years old. He wore his long blue hair in a ponytail that reached the middle of his back. He was wearing a white jacket and… Didn't know Sylvarant had skin-tight leather pants. He was also carrying a broad sword.

Next to him was a little girl. She looked about the size of my little brother, so I'm assuming she was around ten years old. She had really light blonde hair that almost looked white, and gold colored eyes. Her outfit looked like a poofy dress that wouldn't look out of place on a doll. She also had a toy Rapier at her waist.

"Clair, what are you and Bruiser Bruno doing back?" the girl asked in sugary-sweet tone. Bruiser Bruno? What is that about?

"What? You guys not happy to have us around?" Bruno asked jokingly.

"No but you just left. And who is the guy in the weird outfit?" the guy asked. Wow, dude. Way to make a guy feel welcome.

"Don't be rude, Decus. This is Leo. He's a traveler we found unconscious a little ways away from here." Claire explained. Decus. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"If he's a traveler why doesn't he have any stuff with him?" the girl asked in an overly sweet tone.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I answered upon seeing Decus and the girl's look of confusion I decided to elaborate. "Last thing I remember was lying in bed, about to fall asleep. Next thing I know I'm waking up in a field with two people hovering over me."

"Was it a kidnapping?" Deus pondered aloud with his hand rubbing his chin. Why would anybody want to kidnap me? And furthermore how could they take me to a different planet before I woke up?

"If it was a kidnapping why would they just dump him in the middle of a field?" The girl asked her tone was darker but strangely still sweet. "Dummy" she added as she kicked Decus in the shin.

"Alice! That was uncalled for!" Claire reprimanded. Wait a tick. Alice? As in the sadist monster enslaving Alice? That Alice?

"What was? The name-calling or the shin-kick?" I asked as I tried to suppress the thought of this Alice and the Alice that probably went around kicking puppies for fun were most likely one and the same. Although she looked younger than I thought she would

"Your funny, Curly-Burns." Alice replied with a giggle as Claire just looked at me with a WTH expression. Now as to why she probably called me Curly-Burns was my curly side-burns. You see I have a habit of tucking my hair behind my ears. I also have no idea when the hairline ends and the side burns begin, thus leading me to accidentally tuck my side burn hair behind my ears. Years of doing this has lead to my sideburn hair growing in curly.

"Oh come on! You haven't even known him five minutes and you've already given him a nickname. You've known me for years and still haven't given me one!" Decus complained.

"That's because you're annoying." Alice retorted. How does she get her voice to have a mixture of sweetness and scorn?

"Um, are you guys going to bicker or are you going to tell me who you are?" I asked. It's not like I haven't figure it out yet but it's just a formality.

"Sorry. I'm Decus and this little sadist is Alice." Decus replied which earned him another shin-kick from Alice.

"I could have introduced myself." Alice remarked.

"If you two could stop bickering for a moment?" I asked with a cough to get their attention. "Do you know a place were a guy with no money could spend the night?" I asked.

"Just pick a house and stay there. No one other then the people who work at the orphanage and the orphans themselves actually live here. Everyone else just stays for various amounts of time." Decus explained

"So why have an inn?" I asked. Why pay when you can stay for free?

"So that people who aren't staying long can stay in a nice place. In case you haven't noticed, most of the houses are in serious disrepair" Bruno explained while gesturing to a house that was missing its roof for emphasis.

" K. I'm going to sleep, see you guys tomorrow." I said as I headed for one of the dilapidated that still had a roof.

"Already!? But it's not even that late yet!" Alice asked.

"Yeah but I don't normally get out that much." I replied

"So you're tired from a little walking? What kind of man are you?" Decus asked complete with accusing finger point.

"One who's not used to fighting for his life. Later, peoples!" I said as I walked away.

* * *

**I'm sorry about the delay. I had started working on this months earlier, but I stopped because I had to use Word for school stuff and I didn't want to accidentally type something in the wrong Document. Afterwards I just never got around to. The only reason I started working on it again was a horoscope that said I would finish a personal project today. My mind interperted that as this Chapter.**

**I'd like to point out that you might be seeing that opening AN line alot throughout this fic.**

**As for Alice and Decus not really getting along. They didn't start likeing each other until the orphanage was burnt down. This takes place before then. Fun fact, did you know Decus is six years older than Alice?**


End file.
